Letter Complications
by MyWorldIsFiction
Summary: Edward decides he cant stay away so he writes a letter to bella, but it keeps coming back to him unopened no matter how many times he sent it. But theres something or someone behind it all. What will happen when its all found out?
1. Chapter 1

Letter Complication

**EPV**

I decided it was to hard not to keep in touch, I needed to know how my Bella was doing, I guess she's not _my _Bella anymore. She could have moved on like I wanted her to, or thought I wanted her to. The thought of her with someone other than me still made me so angry that a red haze would cloud my eyes at the slightest thought.

She could have finally said yes to Mike Newton, or any of those other boys who did not deserve such an angle in there lives. Being the selfish creature I am I had to know. Even if it meant hurting me even more.

I searched out a pen and piece of paper and started writing:

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I owe you much more than an apology, I also owe you more of an explanation than I left you with._

_I need you to be safe, and the farther you are from me, the safer you are. Im not going to end your life because im selfish. I realize you much hate me, but I want you to know that I do not hate you. You will be better off with someone more like you, someone more right for you. _

_I also have a feeling that I should know how you are, its in my nature. So please write back and tell me if leaving you was a horrible mistake for your health, because I know its very painful for me to not be next to you at all times. Your the only thing I've been able to think about. Please, I still love you and always will. Just tell me if you feel the same way, if you have moved on I understand. Thank you._

_I love you,_

_Edward Cullen_

I dropped the pen and stared at the letter. Did I want her to know I still loved her? Will it ruin things for her knowing this? I didn't care, she needed to know this, know I will always love her, no matter how long I don't see her for. I grabbed an envelope and drove to the post office and sent it specially hoping she would reply, knowing it would be wrong to hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay...I know this is going to be a HUGE shock to you but...I don't own Twilight....I know, it makes me want to cry too...**

**BPV**

I walked threw the door and saw Charlie in the kitchen looking very concentrated on something. I rounded the corner slowly to see him glaring at a letter.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing?" I asked, he hadn't known I was there. He jumped and stuffed the letter into his shirt pocket.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" His voice was shaky like he was hiding something.

"Um, I live here? And what's with that letter your hiding?" Charlie shifted in his seat. He stood up and took his plate to the sink and dumped it in.

"Just some more junk mail. Nothing you would want to read." He didn't look at me at all when he was saying this. If it were two months ago, I would have pushed him father but I didn't really care. Nothing would matter as much as_ him _anymore, so why even care?

**EPV**

**I** waited anxiously waited for a week for a reply to my letter. She probably just needs time I kept telling myself. I had forever to wait. But I didn't want it to take forever was my problem.

Until Monday, I got a letter and I nearly jumped out of granite hard skin. The back of the envelope was facing me so I couldn't see the address, but I had the sense that she had been in its presence. I stroked my fingers across the edge flap of the envelope. I carefully opened it taking a few moments to just appreciate its quality. I couldn't wait any longer so I opened it the rest of the way and unfolded the paper carefully reading the first few sentences...

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I owe you much more than an apology, I also owe you more of an explanation than I left you with._

_I need you to be safe, and the farther you are from me, the safer you are. Im not going to end your life because im selfish. ---_

I stopped abruptly, quickly but not quickly enough realizing that this was _my _letter to _her_. I grabbed the envelope I let drop onto the desk and turned it over. It was the letter I sent, never opened, never looked at, sent right back to me.

It broke my heart, shattered it completely. I would burst into tears if I could. Next, I was angry, so angry I picked up the desk and threw it at the wall causing splinters of wood to fly every where. I NEEDED Bella to read this letter.

I searched until I found another envelope, I refolded the letter stuck it in there, addressed it and sent it again, it was like deja vu. Hopefully she would read it this time.

**A/N sorry my chapters are short, they will grow longer, I hope. So review and tell me what you think! And tell anything you think night be good in the next chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took me like..longer than a month to update, ive been busy on my other story Edward's Help..so..ya...im guna guess not many people red this cuz ive had only 2 review, but to who ever DOES read this..here ya go...**

**BPV**

Nothing was going well, it was hard to think about anything with out it relating to _him. _Charlie is still acting guilty, or weird, whatever, I wasn't in the mood to pry any deeper. That is until I noticed that everyday he acted the strangest I notice a letter, either from his shirt pocket, or folded up in his hand, somewhere on him, maybe he has a secret lover.

I tried to get a look at the letter a few times, see who it was from. I would scan the stack of mail everyday before Charlie got home, hoping I could get some clues. But I never found anything.

I flung my bag onto my desk Chair and flopped down onto my bed and heard a sound like crunching paper. I turned over and saw I was laying on a letter. Addressed to me.

**ChPV**

Everyday at lunch I would go home to check the mail, to make sure there was no letters from that Cullen boy, and if there was, to make sure Bella didn't see them. I was tempted to just rip them up and throw them away, but this boy needed to be tought a lesson, he needed to be rejected.

**EPV**

For the past two months ive sent that same letter seven times. I will sent it a million times as long as she reads it. Then I remembered something, if Bella touched it, it would have her beautiful, floral, delicious sent. I grabbed the letter and smelt it. Nothing. Nothing beautiful about it. So Bella hasn't even touched it. I did have a familiar sent tho. Charlie. Charlie has been sending my letters back to me without even giving them to Bella. I bet Bella dosent even know. It looks like im going to have to hand mail it this time.

**WOW that was freakishly short...haha i dont know what to do to make it longer!!! sorry!! Review please!**


	4. Questions

**haha schools started so u know what that means!! chapters come slower!!! wooh ya! haha jk i know its sad but seriously i wont be able to do that much.**

**for right now im just going to post this.. an awesomely radical to the extreme simi-authars note!! ok who ever answers these the best gets a reward!!**

**1. if a vampire bit an animal and just left it would it become vampire animal?**

**2. if it did then would it drink animal or human blood??**

**3. can vampires survive the apocalypse???**

**4. what happens when Bella cuts her self shaving and dosent notice???? come on it happens to be all the time..haha it has to happen to her! its girl rule.**

**5. What happens when Bella gets her period?????**

**6. Does vampire hair grow?????? cuz that would suck if u cut it and it has to be like that forever....**

**7. Do vampires have like..there own version of blood??????? like...shiny silver goo or something hahahaha or r they just drryyy???**

**8. In transformation to becoming a vampire...can u like see them change...like can u see there skin go whiter and there faces more prettier?? cuz would be so cool!!!!!!!!**

**ummm thats all i got for right now if i think of more ill ask haha well ya answer as many as you can and whos ever i like the mostest will win a FRREEEEEEE CCAARRR!! ha ya right...i cant even own a car myself.... hahaha but ill think of somthing... haha**


End file.
